Unusual Choice
by Rinfuka
Summary: Akashi Seijuurou kini mengerti. Sadar jika terus mengulang kejadian serupa tanpa menyadari adanya celah kecil yang tak terindahkan merapuh tersudut abai bukanlah pilihan bijak setiap kehidupan. Karna kali ini Furihata Kouki yang memilih. Karna menjadi yang ditinggalkan tak akan pernah lebih baik posisinya dari yang meninggalkan. #44/12Week #First Time


_Helaian coklat itu terdiam. Menyudut tepat dibalik pintu kamar sang raja._

_Terdengar tawa kecil, bahagia. Nyaris tak pernah didengarnya meluncur dari si surai magenta yang kini berkibar cerah akibat pergolakan tubuhnya yang tertawa. Parasnya makin rupawan dengan ekspresi positif yang menguar. Selirnya memberi senyuman kecil menawan disambut usapan lembut di pipi._

_Ada gelitik nyeri yang hinggap. Bahkan ia yang memiliki relasi intim dengannya tak diberi kesempatan serupa mengenal sisi ceria sang kaisar. Diputuskan abai, tubuh rampingnya berbalik. Kimono kerajaan berlapis emas berkilau penuh bayang diterpa mentari senja._

_Sudut matanya berkedut‒menyengat panas tapi bibirnya melengkung dengan penuh kelegaan._

_Satu ucapan kecil meluncur pelan darinya._

"_Syukurlah…"_

_Karna seorang Raja tak pernah cukup hanya dengan seorang Permaisuri._

**.**

**.**

**Unusual Choice**

by Rin fuka

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

**Rate**: T

**Pairing**: AkashixFurihata ‒AkaFuri

.

**Genre**: Hurt/Comfort.

**Warning**: AR, AU, Shounen-ai/BoysxBoys, OOC, kemungkinan Typos, seluruh chara milik pembuatnya, dan tolong jangan memaksakan membaca jika tidak berkenan.

**.**

Untuk event **#44/12Week #First Time**

**.**

**.**

**0~0**

Bunyi khas detikan jam dinding berjalan menyusur hening. Waktu menunjuk pukul empat lebih dua puluh menit. Satu erangan kecil meluncur dari bibir mungilnya yang kini menggeliat.

Terdiam masuk hitungan detik kesepuluh, kelopaknya terangkat perlahan. Memandang kosong langit-langit kamar ia lantas menghela nafas. Membangkitkan diri hanya untuk tertunduk kuyu menggaruk pelipis.

Furihata Kouki bukanlah pemuda muram. Ia terbilang ceria, begitu yang sekelilingnya tahu. Tapi untuk sekali ini saja‒entah Furihata mengerti jelas atau tidak, ia hanya ingin duduk termenung untuk sekian waktu ke depan.

Karna untuk satu kali ini saja. Dimana seorang Furihata Kouki tak bisa menepisnya dengan senyum atau bahkan dalih tubuh gemetar takut dalam kungkungan aura regal miliknya.

Bahwa dirinya tertusuk jatuh untuk kesekian kalinya. Bahkan mimpinya semalam mendukung penuh tendensi abai yang berliku mengelilinginya.

Karna likuid bening itu meluncur sendiri tanpa ia minta. Bahkan jika bisa Furihata tak berminat mengingat apapun itu yang kini menyusup sesak di hatinya. Menikamnya jatuh pada sebuah realita.

Bahwa sebuah alur ada untuk sebuah cerita.

Karna Furihata Kouki mengerti. Alurnya tak pernah sebaik dan seindah apa yang sempat merasuk memenuhi angan. Karna kini iapun mengerti. Sebuah peran ada untuk dimainkan. Tak perduli meski kau berakhir jadi yang terbuang.

Bahwa yang terbuang, bisa jadi memang perannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menyangga dagu dengan tatapan lurus sudah biasa berdiam dalam diri Akashi Seijuurou. Layar monitor laptop bahkan berkedip sekali sebelum memberi tampilan _stand by _karna terabaikan sekian menit. Sorot kedua manik berlainannya lantas mematung penuh pada _slide_ foto yang berputar layaknya video rekaman.

Hal kecil yang terlupakan. Pengaturan kecil pada laptopnya. _Screen saver_ yang kini terpampang ialah sebuah _folder_ berisi kumpulan foto yang diisinya masuk hitungan setahun.

Berbagai jenis momen tercetak sederhana disana. Sebuah senyum, rengutan, tawa kecil, bahkan tampang menatap polos arah kamera tanpa sadar dirinya difoto.

Menyadari kilasan memori yang membanjiri kepala Akashi tersenyum kaku dari balik meja kerja yang disediakan untuknya. Nafasnya terhembus sedikit berat. Matanya terkatup lelah‒efek tak tidur semalaman berikut hal krusial lainnya.

Segala pikirannya kini berpusat pada satu objek afeksi yang entah bagaimana terlupakan sejenak dari sudut otaknya yang begitu dielukan setiap orang.

Helaian tanah yang sederhana. Terkesan biasa bahkan tak jarang dilihat sebelah mata. Yang mana bahkan lebih manis dari cokelat dengan sensasi adiktif terbaik dari yang pernah Akashi coba. Lebih polos dari seorang bayi berumur seminggu. Yang begitu natural menunjukan berkuasanya sang _emperor_ dengan jeritan ngeri disusup tremor sekujur tubuh. Yang butuh lebih dari setengah tahun menghilangkan cicitan lirih saat menyahut untuknya.

Yang kini memberinya rasa bersalah, sesal, berikut segaris kecil putus asa pada setiap inci anggota tubuhnya.

Yang mana baru pertama kali ini mengutuk jatuh seorang Akashi Seijuurou dari bentuk kuasa absolut tak terbantah yang membelenggunya.

Bahwa seorang Akashi Seijuurou, juga mampu dibuat mendengus frustasi memikirkan sosoknya.

* * *

_Gema lonceng terdengar nyaring menyingsing fajar. Riuh rusuh mengisi ruang._

_Barak militer porak poranda oleh tumpah tindih bising suara. Belasan prajurit berlarian mempersiapkan dirinya. Seragam beserta peralatan pelindung juga senjata. Mata merah berkat alarm siaga yang berdering memberikan tarikan imajinatif untuk mereka terbangun dari mimpi._

_Tanda perang telah pecah. Bukti nyata jalan negosiasi tak berjalan semestinya._

_Sang helaian coklat tersentak. Kalimat konfirmasi datang dari sang Sersan yang menyadarkannya dari lamunan. "Maaf, Furihata-san. Tolong beri perintah segera!"_

_Tergagap sejenak bulatan mungilnya bergerak menyusur. Mencari surai merah yang bertindak sebagai Komandan untuk dimintai perintah lanjutan._

"_Tenanglah. Aku akan mencari komandan. Teruslah pimpin prajurit dalam posisi bertahan."_

_Satu anggukan mengiringi laju gerak cepat sang sersan yang sempat memberi hormat lantas berlalu._

_Pria perpangkat Mayor itu mengatur nafas. Menatap awas keributan yang melanda markas besar perbatasan distrik yang tengah dipicu konflik para petinggi negara._

_Mengatupkan mata sebelum beranjak ia mempersiapkan dirinya. Membawa sebuah _revolverdoubleaction_._

_Dua langkah terakhir belokan koridor lengang yang kini lebih terlihat menjadi jalur kilat prajurit yang berlarian ia melangkah tergesa. Satu tarikan nafas lega begitu sudut matanya menangkap sang helaian magenta berdiri memunggungi tepat di sudut kosong koridor tak terpakai._

"_Koman‒" Memutus sendiri katanya, ia tertegun. Sang Mayor termangu begitu sadar helaian kontras berlainan milik si magenta terlihat juga dalam lingkup visinya. "Tak seharusnya Anda berada disini."_

_Satu hantaman keras didapatinya. Rasanya menyengat, panas, mungkin sudah sampai pada taraf membakar. Kecewa itu mencuat dalam hatinya. Sebuah bentuk pengkhiatan didepan mata dihadapinya dalam situasi tak menyenangkan. "Terlebih dengan musuh besar sendiri."_

_Satu todongan _revolver_ membidik kepala seorang Komandan tentara berseberangan distrik. Sorot datar menginvasi diri hingga tremor kuat mengguncang lengannya. Bukan karna takut melainkan emosi negatif lainnya._

_Amarah sang Mayor memuncak._

"_Kouki."_

_Panggilan terhiraukan. Teriakan putus asa berkumandang. "Apa yang kau lakukan sementara pasukanmu nyaris mati di medan pertempuran?! Bercengkrama dengan musuhmu? Terlihat demikian."_

"_Turunkan senjatamu sekarang."_

_Bukan itu yang ingin ia dengar. "Lalu apa? Kau akan memaksaku melupakan saat dimana kulihat kau menghianati puluhan batalion pasukan hanya untuk seorang komandan lawan yang membuatmu bertekuk lutut dan mengabaikan medan perang?!"_

"_Ini perintah, Furihata Kouki. Tak kubiarkan siapapun menodongkan senjata padanya."_

"_Ditolak!" Desisan dinginpun tak digubris oleh sang Mayor. "Saat dimana kau menodongkan revolvermu untuk mengancamku, saat itu juga kau bukan lagi komandanku."_

_Satu bidikan lain mengunci kepala. Helaian coklat teguh tak membiarkan tangannya bergerak turun. Telunjuknya menapak telak pelatuk. Bising tembakan, bola meriam yang meledak, teriakan membahana juga aroma busuk medan perang menyulut remuk dalam hatinya. Menatap nanar sang komandan perang yang berkhianat._

"_Jika itu maumu."_

_Tepat saat akhirnya sebutir peluru menembus tubuh. Telak sesuai prediksinya, meski seharusnya revolvernya lebih cepat ketimbang _singleaction_ Komandannya. Pandangannya yang mengabur secepat hembusan nafas dihirup dan dihembus, sang Mayor tersenyum kecil._

"_Komandan… kau memang pengkhianat."_

_Karna seseorang yang paling kau percayai bahkan memiliki kecenderungan menjadi pihak yang paling mungkin menghianatimu._

* * *

Sontak terbangun Furihata hanya berkedip pelan. Menguap cukup lebar sebelum menggerakan badan bangkit perlahan. Dilihatnya jam dinding. Waktu yang terbilang singkat untuk tertidur kembali tanpa sadar. Terlebih lagi ia harus pergi ke sekolah.

Pukul enam pagi.

Memegang kepalanya yang cukup pening Furihata memutar arah tubuh. Bermaksud beranjak sebelum gerakannya terhenti. Tertunduk dengan tarikan nafas tersenggal sekian detik. Dihelanya nafas panjang. Gerakan mengelus dada jadi iringan.

Untuk kesekian kalinya. Hal yang ingin dilupakan berputar ulang dalam kepala.

Furihata bahkan memasang wajah meremehkan. Untuk dirinya sendiri, tentu saja. Sebuah senyum kecil terlukis miris dalam wajahnya yang muram.

Satu hembus nafas panjang kembali dihela.

Memutuskan abai Furihata bangkit. Berjalan tersuruk menuju pintu kamarnya. Kedua matanya sembab kemerahan. Efek menangis dalam pejaman atau murni terlalu banyak terlelap, entahlah. Rambut coklatnya berantakan, kian menjadi dengan acakan barusan.

Hingga merutuk pilu dalam sanubari hanya untuk mendapati objek paling ingin dihindari berdiri kokoh menabrak visi tepat saat ia membuka pintu.

Tak ada kata, apalagi sambutan. Furihata tekun mematung saja. Menatap tak bermakna celah diantara kedua manik berlainan warna. Ada pukulan nyeri kuat yang menghantamnya begitu saja. Dan Furihata tak menyukainya.

Memilih menurunkan pandangnya Furihata kembali membuat tubuhnya mengarah berlainan arah. Menapak tenang lantai untuk mencapai ujung tangga menuju dapur di bawah. Satu hal yang pasti, Furihata lapar, dan memutuskan mengabaikan presensi si magentalah pilihannya kini.

"Kouki."

Tanpa menoleh. Apalagi sudi mendengar, Furihata terus melangkah tak memperdulikan. Kepalanya sakit, itu benar. Perutnya lapar, itu fakta.

Dan tak ingin bertemu Akashi Seijuurou adalah keinginan.

"Kau mendengarku." Langkah halus menumbuk pendengaran Furihata. Tak acuh pada bayangan mengikuti yang dibuat sinar mentari pagi berbanding lurus dengan arah jalannya hingga tertangkap jelas Furihata teguh melangkah. "Kita perlu bicara."

Sampai pada pijakan terakhir Furihata berbelok ke kanan. Menyasar kulkas hanya untuk menemukan sekantung roti tawar. Diambilnya dua helai, sekotak besar susu vanila dan gelas kosong di rak lainnya.

"Karna kita sama-sama mengerti. Tidak seharusnya kau menghindar."

Memilih duduk dikursi tersudut Furihata mengarahkan lengan kirinya mengambil selai stoberi di tengah meja. Sebilah pisau roti ikut terambil. Seolah tak ada presensi meluncurkan kata Furihata lancar mengoleskan selainya untuk segera dinikmati. Tuangan gemericik susu pada gelas ikut menyambangi hening yang terjeda.

"Kouki… anggaplah aku tak ada tapi hal ini harus benar-benar diselesaikan."

Gigitan kesekian melesak masuk ke mulut kecil Furihata. Terlihat menguyahnya santai meski terbit keinginan menelannya bulat-bulat sekalian.

"Tidakkah kau mengerti? Dibiarkan berlarut tak mungkin terselesaikan." Sedepa jeda dengan nafas terhembus perlahan. "Dan pilihanmu menghindarinya bukan pilihan bijak."

Furihata lantas menoleh. Untuk sekali ini dalam tujuh belas menit berselang ia benar menatap manik heterokromatik itu lekat.

"Akashi-san," Untuk satu cubitan nyeri yang menyerang, keduanya teguh membiarkan. "Lantas pilihan bijak macam apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan? Mendengarmu memutuskan akhirnya sebagai seorang absolut… untuk kesekian kalinya? Menurutinya bagaikan itu hal terpenting di dunia?" Nafas memberat dan Furihata sadar pandangannya kian memburam. "Lalu… haruskah kau sepenting itu untukku?"

Bahkan Furihata tak mengerti bagaimana ia bisa berucap. Segalanya meluncur begitu saja. Mungkin sesal mendatanginya. Setidaknya Furihata tahu bagaimana memainkan peran sesuai dengan alurnya.

Sunyi mengisi ruang. Hembusan angin dari jendela sebelah yang menyusup mengibarkan gorden coklat tak bisa mengimbangi suhu dari panas mencubit yang menerpa keduanya.

Furihata nyaris tersenyum begitu menawan andaikan sorot maniknya menyiratkan demikian. Andaikan satu sudut bibirnya tak tertarik paksa melawan grativasi. Andaikan maniknya tak memandang kosong hamparan udara tak berwarna.

"Pilihan ada untuk sebuah kuputusan, Furihata Kouki."

Karna Furihata akhirnya mengerti harus berhenti. Bagaimanapun ia sendiri yang memulainya. Dan memilih sebagai yang mengakhiri bukan pilihan salah.

"Benar." Furihata menyasar gusar meski tak kentara. "Kalau begitu biarkan aku yang memilih lebih dulu Akashi-san."

Furihata yang sejenak mengalihkan visinya kembali memandang lurus objek pemuda magenta. Nyaris kosong meski Furihata yakin Akashi pasti menemukan sorotan pilu dari balik dua pupil mungilnya. Karnanya Furihata tak perduli lagi pada akhirnya.

Menghindari, menyembunyikan, terlebih lagi mengabaikan. Tetaplah bukan pilihan mujarab sepanjang situasi. Karna sebuah pilihan berubah seiring waktu. Kini Furihata harus berusaha untuk dirinya sendiri. Meski menderita sakit serupaa. Setidaknya, bayaran kali ini lebih ringan dari kehidupan sebelumnya.

"Akashi-san…" Ujung tergantung. Furihata hanya sedang mempersiapkan dirinya. "Karna ujung ada untuk sebuah akhir. Kurasa memang harus berakh‒"

Satu langkah mundur membungkam Furihata. Tatapan itu memandangnya lamat. Hitungan detik berikutnya Akashi berbalik, melangkah pergi bahkan sebelum Furihata selesai berkata.

Punggung Furihata melemas membuat kontak seketika pada sandaran kursi. Tangan kirinya bergerak menutup separuh wajah. Sekali lagi senyum miris itu terbentuk lancar di wajahnya meski terhalang.

"Lihat? Bahkan harus selalu aku yang melihat punggungmu berlalu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Furihata memberi anggukan lemah pada gadis yang tersenyum menyapanya. Membalas senyum seadanya pula. Jalannya melambat. Memberi gerakan kecil menggaruk kepala ia memasuki teritori kelas yang nyaris dihuninya setahun.

Bagai bising lebah yang mendengung dekat sarang Furihata sukses mengabaikan teriakan berisik teman sekelasnya. Ia lelah. Menyerbu bangku paling belakang, dekat jendela, tersudut pula, persis manusia terisolasi, Furihata langsung menyandarkan kepala di meja.

Bulatan mungilnya menerawang jauh menembus ke luar jendela. Satu hal yang kini ingin sekali Furihata lakukan yakni tak melakukan apa-apa. Kepalanya pusing seakan tugas matematika, fisika, bahkan kimia bertumpuk jadi satu di mejanya dan menuntut diselesaikan sekarang juga.

Bahkan kali inipun masih terasa. Setiap sengatan hangat pada matanya yang bersiap mengabur kapan saja selalu mengiringi sebaris kecil ingatan yang terngiang dalam kepala.

Membenturkan kepalanya sengaja pada bantalan lengan Furihata memaksa dirinya tersadar dari lamunan. Wajahnya gelisah terbalut rona pucat. Sesak menderanya kemudian. Furihata bahkan membuka sedikit mulutnya hanya untuk memperoleh oksigen lebih leluasa.

Hingga sengatan kejut menjalar tak kala satu rengkuhan mendarat di tubuhnya. Menolehkan lamat kepala hanya untuk mendapati helaian keabuan dengan tatapan datar tak beriak mengarah untuknya.

"Kau pucat." vonisnya. "Sakit?"

Furihata memaksakan senyum. Cukup terkejut dan ingin memarahi sosok kakak tingkatnya yang sering seenaknya muncul tiba-tiba dan main peluk seperti sekarang. Belum lagi kebiasaan menatap dan beraut datar serta keiritan bicaranya yang keterlaluan.

Mayuzumi Chihiro menelengkan kepala untuk melihat lebih jelas sosok kuyu si adik kelas. "Akashi?" Satu tundukan menjadi respon dan Mayuzumi tak perlu berpikir sulit untuk mengerti maksudnya. "Kalian bertengkar. Pergilah denganku nanti."

Sederhana, nyaris tak berhubungan kedua kalimat pendeknya Mayuzumi lantas meninggalkan Furihata yang tercenung menatapnya menjauh dengan acakan halus pada helaian coklatnya yang makin berantakan itu. "Kubuat kau lebih baik."

Jujur. _To the point_. Sejurus sekali dengan yang namanya Mayuzumi. Furihata tanpa sadar terkekeh lirih menyadari usaha kakak kelasnya itu menghibur sungguh aneh. Terang-terangan tapi menyulitkan untuk dipahami secara bersamaan.

"Terserahlah."

Satu anggukan berikut lengkungan senyum adalah yang terlihat dari balik mata dwiwarna yang menyadari perubahan secepat kilat ekspresi seorang Furihata Kouki tertuju dari balik kaca jendela sudut satunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Furihata tertegun lugu. Memutar visi pupil pucuk pinusnya ke sembarang arah hanya untuk meneliti adakah satu dari sekian helaian abnormal sewarna abu. Lantas berwajah kuyu setelah menitan kesekian berlalu dibuat menunggu.

Untuk satu jerit kejut yang melontar spontan Furihata menatap keki orang yang dengan polosnya justru memberi sorot datar tak beriak untuknya. Satu senyuman kecil menghampiri objeknya tak kala Furihata bersuara sebal.

"Mayuzumi-san, tolong… jangan mengagetkan begitu!"

Satu acakan kecil mendatangi anakan surai kayu. "Maaf." Satu lirikan kecil menyudut jauh menyerong dari posisi belakang Furihata si abu kembali berkata. "Kesana."

Furihata bukannya menurut justru merengut. Untuk keiritan bicara yang sungguh luar biasa terlalu dari lawan bicaranya, Furihata ingin protes sekarang.

"Rasanya tetap seperti bicara dengan makhluk asing." Sungutnya, menyadari lirikan sekilas lalu-lalang orang yang mendengar bagaimana pola Mayuzumi bercakap dengannya. "Setidaknya… kau bisa gunakan kalimat lebih panjang, seperti 'ayo kita pergi kesana', bukan?"

Mayuzumi melirik dengan riak non ekspresif seperti biasa. "Tak perlu banyak kata kalau kau sudah mengerti maksudnya."

Furihata menggaruk kepala, murni spontanitas. Berpikir ulang lantas mengangguk membenarkan. Kesannya memang aneh tapi Furihata memang mengerti benar maksud setiap ucapan singkat Mayuzumi entah mengapa.

Sekilas, nyaris tak dirasa. Sesak mendera secepat cahaya kilat merambat. Sebelum sorotan ceria yang sempat mendiami maniknya meredup tak terencana.

Karna seharusnya tanpa bicara, mereka yang bisa saling mengerti pasti paham dengan sendirinya. Karna bahkan tanpa kata, seandaikan mereka saling terhubung maka keduanya pasti mengerti bagaimana pikiran satu dengan lainnya.

Karna seharusnya Akashi Seijuurou mengerti nyeri yang menderanya. Di waktu ini, sebelumnya, sebelumnya lagi, atau sebelum dan sebelumnya lagi. Yang terus berulang sekian kali.

Tapi bahkan tak ada satupun yang Akashi pahami.

Furihata tersenyum sendu. Lupa pada kondisi dimana kini ia berdiri. Tertunduk lesu, melamun kembali andaikan tepukan kecil yang mendarat di kepalanya tak mengusik angan diri.

"Saling mengertipun, kalian memiliki pilihan berbeda." Senyuman tulus yang hampir tak cukup Furihata sadari terlintas di visinya. "Cukup jaga apa yang kau anggap berharga meski kau harus terus melangkah meninggalkannya."

Cukup pandangan lugu. Mengerti di lubuk hati lantas mengantarkan anggukan ke motorik fisik, Furihata tersenyum tipis. Bahkan untuk seorang pendiam macam Mayuzumi ada kalanya seseorang mampu keluar dari karakter diri hanya untuk menghibur seseorang yang dikasihi.

Furihata menyahut lirih. Tertawa merdu, selipan lega dari sudut pikir. "Aku mengerti."

Lirikan kecil yang menggeser dari sudut manik keabuan Mayuzumi tak diperhatikan lebih lanjut. Gumaman kecil serta retasan jarak yang lenyap lantas memberi serangan kejut dua kali lipat dari yang sebelumnya.

"Maafkan aku untuk sekali ini."

Kecupan di sudut bibirnya melumpuhkan sistem indera Furihata begitu saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Melangkah santai diiringi latar redupnya langit mungkin terbilang menawan melekati seorang rupawan. Andaikan segala sisi pikiran tak melayang ke awan. Bertampang datar tak acuh bagai bangsawan.

Akashi menghembus nafas berat kesekian tak kentara.

Dwiwarnanya menyusur tak tentu. Kadang berpusat pada kerumunan anak-anak, percakapan orang dewasa, jajaran toko aneka macam ataupun sekedar sudut-sudut kosong semata. Bibirnya terkatup rapat tapi benaknya menerbitkan segala macam kata.

Tak sengaja ataukah murni insting belaka, Akashi menempatkan dua manik berlainannya ke suatu sudut jalan.

Sebuah monokrom. Setiap benda bahkan manusia tergambar bagai sketsa dalam kertas seketika. Putih keabuan menyerbu indera pikirnya. Akashi terdiam lebih jauh dalam keheningan hanya untuk menipu diri bahwa hal yang terlihat tak lebih dari khayalan semata.

Untuk satu denyut menyusahkan yang menghampirinya, Akashi mendenguskan tawa. Geli terbalut miris lebih tepatnya. Bermaksud menghapuskan pandang dengan mengalihkannya namun perguliran matanya justru berkhianat mengikuti objeknya.

Seakan bergerak jauh lebih lambat dari yang seharusnya. Kedekatan yang menusuk perasaannya. Rekaman gambar yang terpampang untuk visinya itu menyengat sisi sensitif yang sejauh ini Akashi mampu kendalikan.

Sensasi tenang yang menguap. Demi gerakan reflek yang tak seharusnya, Akashi bahkan tak cukup sadar tengah menderap. Di langkah kesekian Akashi justru tertegun. Menyadari tingkahnya yang diluar kebiasaan. Berhenti tepat di sela kerumunan jalan. Terhalang lalu lintas orang untuk terlihat oleh sosoknya.

Inikah himpitan menderu yang menyesakan? Yang membuatnya sulit hanya untuk mengatur nafas? Yang secara nyata memberi impuls geram sambil mengepalkan tangan atau memperlihatkan bagaimana matanya yang menyipit awas?

Lalu tawa merdu yang tergema seolah tak berbaur dengan bising menelisik menyurutkan amarahnya. Akashi tercenung untuk sekian detik yang berlalu begitu lamban. Meski desakan menggebu dari celah rapuh yang terabaikan kian menguat.

Akashi melukiskan senyuman tipisnya. Sekedar membesarkan hati bahwa seorang Akashi Seijuurou masih mampu menjadi Akashi. Yang begitu memposisikan diri mampu mengatasi segalanya.

Tak kala satu lirikan singkat riak datar menghujamnya tanpa sengaja. Berikut pergerakan tak terprediksi selanjutnya sungguh membuat Akashi nyaris murka.

Bahwa melihat orang yang berharga bagimu diberi kecupan oleh seseorang bukanlah hal menakjubkan untuk dilihat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Denting halus bel yang berbunyi tak kala pelanggan masuk tak membuahkan hasil menyadarkannya pada situasi. Semerbak aroma makanan terhidang juga bau khas _vanilla latte_ yang tepat dihadap tak pula berhasil menarik kesadaran seorang Furihata Kouki.

Untuk sepuluh menit lebih berlalu dalam keheningan sunyi yang Furihata buat, si helaian abu hanya memandangnya sesekali sebelum melempar pandang kembali ke arah luar yang memberikan nuansa kerlipan lampu jalan. Tak ingin bersuara lebih dulu‒sesuai tipikalnya‒Mayuzumi cukup mengikuti alur hening yang Furihata bawa. Menopang pipi sembari sesekali menyesap _espresso_nya.

Meneguk ludah sekian kali Furihata sedang sibuk menyadarkan diri. Demi apapun yang merasuk pikirnya kini Furihata hanya tak mengerti. Mendongak antara mau dan tidak, Furihata menggigit sedikit bibirnya untuk menegarkan diri bertanya.

"I‒itu… untuk a-apa?"

Karna keduanya saling mengerti, karnanya Furihata tak perlu menjelaskan lebih rinci pertanyaan tiba-tibanya barusan. Cukup seperti itu maka Mayuzumi pasti tahu ujung topik yang Kouki bawa.

Mayuzumi memberi kontak mata dengannya. "Memperkuat pilihanmu."

Furihata mengernyit, tidak mengerti. Untuk sekali ini.

Satu hembus nafas yang dihela sengaja oleh Mayuzumi membuat Furihata spontan berasumsi dalam hati.

"Akashi, disana."

**—**dan itu benar.

Pupil kecil itu terbeliak. Seketika mencelos. Sunggingan senyuman mungil yang tipis terulas miris menghias rupanya yang memucat. Denyut yang mati-matian dipungkirinya menderu kembali. Furihata mengutuk dalam hati.

"Kurasa… itu tidak perlu Mayuzumi-san." sahutan lirih menghantarkan bunyi denting garpu yang digunakan Mayuzumi menusuk potongan kue. "Dia sudah tidak per‒"

"Perduli." Mayuzumi memotong lugas. Bernada monoton tegas. Meletakan potongan kue yang entah mengapa harus dipotongnya jika tak berminat dimakan. "Jika saja Akashi lepas kendali, aku tidak mungkin duduk semeja denganmu kini."

Furihata mendongak, memastikan pendapat yang Mayuzumi ucapkan semata hanya penghiburan. Ternyata tidak juga. Meski kosong tak bersorot, manik keabuan itu tak berbohong.

Furihata dibuatnya kuyu. Dengan sesak yang menggebu. Menyangkal diri bahwa harapan itu palsu.

* * *

_Satu garis kecil menghias dahi putih helaian biru langit. Bibirnya terlihat layaknya sebuah garis meski samar terlihat rupa kurva lengkung terbalik disana. Suatu bentuk protes manis darinya._

_Sang magenta tergelak kecil. Mengusap‒mengacak helaian itu gemas. Semilir angin dari pepohonan sekitar ikut berpartisipasi. Terdengar layaknya peri hutan tengah bernyanyi karna gemerisik halusnya._

"_Tetsuya, berhentilah merengek. Itu tidak membantu mengubah keputusanku."_

_Gerakan menurunkan dua mili kelopak mata mendatangi visual si bocah surai merah. "Aku juga, Akashi-kun. Ini bukan apa yang sahabat patut putuskan, aku tetap pergi."_

"_Kau mendengarku. Aku tidak terima penolakan, apapun. Dan kau tetap disini."_

_Kali ini surai biru langit bergoyang saat ia menoleh mengalihkan sudut pandang pada bocah seumuran yang tampak sibuk memainkan daun berembun di sekelilingnya. Menganggap bocah lelaki yang duduk sebagai jembatan dengannya menghilang dihempas angin bukit belakang sekolah._

"_Furihata-kun, setidaknya kau bisa membantuku bicara dengan Akashi-kun."_

_Terlonjak kaget tiba-tiba disebut namanya bocah kecil itu terbengong lucu. Bingung menyahut, "E‒eh?"_

_Mata merah itu berkilat tajam seolah sebuah nama yang barusan timbul ialah gangguan tak menyenangkan yang masuk dalam lingkup pembicaraan mereka._

"_Tak perlu melibatkan Kouki, Tetsuya."_

_Hatinya mencelos tapi ia bahkan tersenyum begitu lugu seolah kata-kata itu tak memiliki arti krusial lain dari sudut bagaimana ia berpikir. Tentang posisinya, perannya, untuk kali ini._

"_Karna Furihata-kun sahabatku juga sama seperti Akashi-kun, sudah sepantasnya aku mendengar pendapatnya juga."_

_Sang magenta tampak tersinggung dengan dahinya yang berkerut berikut dengusan risih yang mengudara._

_Satu lagi senyuman kecil yang terlukis miris mendatangi wajah polos si helaian tanah. "Ku‒kupikir Akashi-kun benar. Se‒sebaiknya kau tetap disini."_

_Satu senyum kemenangan terlukis._

_Si biru langit menghela nafas. Berkata lugas, "Kau tidak membantu Furihata-kun."_

_Berjengit takut dilirik sinis, si pupil mungil menunduk dengan cicitan lirih._

"_Ma‒maaf."_

_Karna dalam persahabatan yang melibatkan tiga orang akan selalu ada sisi yang memiliki peran lebih penting dari yang lainnya._

* * *

Bising yang timbul di sekeliling terabaikan. Hembusan angin, bisik menelisik lirih, canda tawa berubah bagai sunyi. Menembus tak berarti.

Akashi Seijuurou terpekur sepanjang jalan. Menyusur pusat pertokoan tanpa minat berlebih melirik isinya.

Kakinya melangkah. Pikirannya menerawang. Logikanya berputar. Tapi hatinya menetap di tempat semula.

Disana, untuk sosok ordinari miliknya. Seorang Furihata.

Helaan nafasnya berhembus berat. Wajahnya setenang biasa tapi sorot mata yang menyisir menyiratkan gusar. Garis rahangnya terlihat mengeras. Sudut bibirnya berkedut kecil, geram menahan.

Menjatuhkan pandang pada sebuah kursi panjang Akashi memutuskan berhenti sejenak. Sekedar menyamankan dirinya. Menyadarkannya pada sebuah realita. Bahwa Akashi Seijuurou kini tengah menghindar dari pilihan yang ada.

Gerakan spontan mendongak. Satu visual dimana langit menampakan malam terpampang anggun disana. Hamparan kerlipan kecil bercahaya ikut memperindah. Entah untuk alasan yang mana Akashi melukiskan senyumnya.

"_Sei, lihat! Langitnya indah sekali."_

Satu senyuman polos menginvasi sudut ruang ingatan yang Akashi punya. Wajah cerianya kala itu menggemaskan. Bahkan Akashi tersenyum geli karnanya. Lantas termangu untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Langit memang indah seperti bagaimana si pemuda bersurai daun musim gugur itu ucapkan. Tapi entah kenapa ada yang begitu lebih indah rasanya. Sayang Akashi sempat melupakannya.

Justru menyudutkannya jatuh hanya dalam sekali entakan. Menenggelamkannya begitu saja dalam kubangan pengkhianatan untuk kesekian kalinya tanpa sadar. Membuat diri itu memberikan tatapan kosongnya.

Akashi, untuk satu kali ini merasa tak dapat berpikir dengan benar.

Senyuman miris mengukir dingin di wajah Akashi. Rasa menggelitik nyeri hebat itu menghantam lagi. Lebih kuat, lebih menyakitkan dan lebih membekas. Jauh lebih tak nyaman ketimbang rasa sepinya demi menanti dan mencari seseorang yang menghilang.

Berulang kali dalam wujud kehidupan berbeda.

Dimana seharusnya Akashi juga tahu bahwa dalam kurun waktu yang sama ia telah menorehkan perasaan serupa padanya. Pada pemilik senyum polos yang begitu natural menyembunyikan sakitnya. Yang bahkan masih sanggup berdiri sejajar dengannya dengan senyuman penyemangat.

Menunggu dalam keegoisan. Sementara ia sendiri juga membiarkan seseorang menunggunya dalam sebuah kerapuhan. Sedangkan yang ditunggunya bahkan tak memberikan ekspresi lebih baik dari sebilah pedang menyayat.

Akashi lantas menahan nafas hanya untuk dihempaskan kasar. Pening menderanya.

Benar, ialah sosok egois dari semuanya. Bukan salahnya Furihata bertanya hal krusial yang bahkan Akashi tak sanggup jawab dengan nada mutlak seperti bagaimana yang melekatinya.

"_Lalu… haruskah kau sepenting itu untukku?"_

Tepat.

Haruskah Akashi Seijuurou sepenting itu untuknya, untuk Furihata Kouki?

Akashi tidak tahu. Bukan haknya menjawab meski seharusnya sebagai seorang Akashi ia dapat dengan mudah dijawabnya. Tapi untuk kali ini Akashi bahkan membungkam rapat mulutnya sendiri.

Wujud egois absolutnya padam hanya demi melihat pancaran sosot terluka dari pupil mungil Furihata. Berkali diberi koyakan serupa olehnya pasti telah membuat lubang luar biasa menganga dalam hati halus pemuda coklat. Meski begitu Furihata masih bisa tersenyum walau dalam wujud kosong tak berjiwa untuknya.

Untuk mengutarakan keputusan sepihak yang sempat dibuatnya saja Akashi justru mengulur waktu. Membiarkannya tanpa penjelasan berarti. Terus menumpuk nyeri pada sosoknya yang tak juga mengeluh atau apapun itu yang membantu Akashi bicara.

Hingga saat dimana kalimat itu nyaris meluncur dari bibir si helaian coklat Akashi memilih menghindar. Mengabaikan presensi itu lantas menjauh hanya untuk menutup telinga dari keputusan akhir yang bahkan pernah terlintas lebih dulu dipikirannya.

Akashi hanya tak mengerti‒menyangkal untuk mengerti.

Untuk sekian hal yang Akashi Seijuurou pahami sebagai seorang sosok sempurna, ada satu yang cukup tak dimengertinya. Perasaan enggan itu menyengatnya bagai setrum ratusan _volt_ yang menyerang langsung sekujur syaraf.

Enggan… untuk melepaskan Furihata Kouki dalam hidupnya.

Harusnya muncul perasaan lebih lega dimana keinginannya untuk bisa bersama sosok itu lebih mudah tercapai jika Furihata memilih mengundurkan diri dalam rangkaian segitiga mereka. Tapi kali ini Akashi tak mungkin membiarkan dirinya menutup mata pada realita.

Bahwa perasaan yang menikamnya kini berkebalikan dari yang seharusnya. Prediksinya melesat dari garis batas hanya karna pilihan anomali yang dicetuskan seseorang yang tak semestinya.

Bukan… tapi seseorang yang tak terduga memilihnya. Bukan dirinya, tapi Furihata. Untuk pertama kalinya.

Menjadi seorang raja. Memiliki jabatan sebagai Komandan. Bahkan dalam kehidupan sederhana dimana mereka masihlah bocah tujuh tahunan. Beberapa ingatan kehidupan sebelumnya dimana Akashi dapatkan entah sebagai berkah ataukah bencana. Memberinya persuasi tanpa sadar mengikutinya sebagai bentuk kehidupan serupa.

Menjalani perannya sebagaimana dirinya yang telah lebih dulu berjalan. Mengikuti alurnya. Memilih pilihan yang sama berikut dengan tindakan menyakiti seseorang yang sama.

Berulang kali, tanpa rasa bersalah terus bertindak egois hanya padanya.

Di setiap cerita selalu ada yang terluka, mengalah bahkan menyerah. Meski Akashi tak cukup perduli kecuali bagaimana ia menjalani perannya dalam kehidupan manapun. Setidaknya, cukup satu hal yang harus Akashi mengerti dari semua kisah yang kini mengalir menjadi jalinan memori dalam kepala.

Karna kumpulan cerita memiliki alur yang berbeda meski serupa. Memiliki pilihan yang berbeda meski sepadan. Bahkan akhir yang seratus delapan puluh derajat bedanya jika memutuskan hal berlawanan.

Bahwa seharusnya Akashi pun tak perlu memilih mengulang suatu kesalahan jika diberi kesempatan memperbaikinya.

Karna Akashi Seijuurou kini mengerti. Sadar jika terus mengulang kejadian serupa tanpa menyadari adanya celah kecil yang tak terindahkan merapuh tersudut abai bukanlah pilihan bijak setiap jaman.

"Kouki. Kouki. Furihata… Kouki."

Repetitif. Terjeda statis. Untuk setiap baris huruf yang digumamkan sebagai alunan melodi terakhir yang Akashi dengar demi keyakinan diri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Meski begitu, Akashi cukup sadar untuk menunggu tepat di muka pintu sebidang flat milik seseorang. Di kala malam menjelang dan bising ribut riang penghuni flat lainnya berdatangan. Tak ada minatan lebih bertanya meski hanya sekedar untuk bersapa sekilas dengan beberapa yang melintas.

Dihafal mati Akashi sebagai tetangga Furihata.

Menyadari aura tak enak macam enggan diusik, beberapa yang mengenal siapa pemuda magenta yang bersadar pada muka pintu coklat Furihata memilih berlalu sopan. Tersenyum seadanya meski hanya dibalas tatapan tak beriak.

Akashi menutup mata. Semata agar geletar nyeri yang dirasanya menyurut. Langkah ringan disusup gugup yang biasa melekati Furihata sampai pada fungsi indera yang Akashi tekankan.

Sekitar dua belas hitungan langkah jauhnya derapan itu berhenti. Tak bersuara, gesekan lirih dengan marmer mengindikasi gerakan mundur perlahan. Akashi mengerti jikalau Furihata berniat melarikan diri lagi darinya. Karnanya, Akashi membiarkan. Tak bermaksud menghalangi. Mungkin belum saatnya.

Meski diulur teruspun tak mungkin memberi akhir berbeda.

"A‒Akashi-san?"

Sampai sebuah lukisan senyum mencemooh muncul pada rupa tampan miliknya, Akashi tertawa remeh dalam hati. Untuk dirinya sendiri tentu saja. Begitu bodohnya seorang Akashi melupakan hal krusial dalam kehidupan kali ini.

Dimana Furihata Kouki memiliki alurnya sendiri kali ini. Bahwa yang mengikuti bukan lagi pemuda coklat itu melainkan dirinya sendiri.

Bahwa Furihata bukannya membiarkan dirinya hanyut dalam kondisi, melainkan membuat kondisinya sendiri untuk diikuti Akashi. Seperti kali ini. Dimana seharusnya prediksi yang tepat ialah Furihata pergi melarikan diri. Bukannya mendekat dan bertanya pada Akashi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Akashi memutuskan membuka mata. Mengatur sekian milidetik hembus nafas untuk mengontrol ketenangan yang kian lenyap setiap hitungan waktunya. Menoleh dengan bentuk gerak yang tak berubah dari kontak punggungnya pada muka pintu.

"Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan menyelesaikan semuanya." sedepa jeda. "Setidaknya kita perlu bicara."

"Terakhir yang kuingat," gerakan Furihata yang mendekat dengan sebelah tangan memegang kunci flat cukup memberi isyarat pada Akashi untuk menyingkir dari pintu. "‒kau yang pergi waktu itu."

Akashi sadar diri. Furihata mengerti.

Bahwa kalimat itu tak hanya merujuk pada satu kondisi.

**—**_berulang kali_. Andaikan sudi Furihata pasti mengucapkannya juga. Sayangnya, kata itu tak punya celah melewati bibirnya yang kini didera getar kelu

Krit halus pintu yang terbuka menyesak sunyi dingin yang terjadi. Melangkah masuk sembari memberi isyarat halus mempersilahkan mengiringi langkah Akashi mengikuti. Bukan maksud Furihata memunggungi terlampau lama hanya saja hatinya perlu waktu untuk mengikuti apapun yang Akashi bawa dalam pembicaraan nanti.

Klikan saklar lampu yang dinyalakan membuat Akashi melihat punggung Furihata yang berlalu menyasar kulkas di sudut.

"Kau benar." Akashi menyahut. "Aku tidak akan berkata kau seharusnya mengerti, tapi aku tahu, kau sudah tahu."

Genggaman menguat pada gagang kulkas tak mengurangi intensitas mencari air mineral dingin yang Furihata lakoni. Menemukan yang dicari. Menutup pelan lantas bermaksud mengambil dua buah gelas. Mencelos sekian kali dengan mendapati dua cangkir sepasang yang dihafal mati, Furihata menggeser lengan lebih ke kiri.

Anggukan skeptis disadari Akashi sebagai respon. "Ya, aku tahu."

Tremor yang tersalur pada gelas yang tersodor di atas meja membuat Akashi menumpukan sudut pandangnya pada jemari yang selalu jadi bagian terhangat yang pernah disentuhnya. Hal kecil yang Akashi sendiri rutuki kenapa baru disadari.

Furihata menarik nafas, panjang dan berat. Matanya memerah, Akashi sungguh ingin merengkuhnya. Mengucap puluhan kata terulang yang tak pernah menyentuh kosakata kalimatnya.

‒_maaf._

"Jadi,"

"Kuikuti," Akashi memotong lebih dulu, agar dirinya sendiri terlihat lebih baik dari Furihata. Bukan memungkiri bahwa hati itu dideru nyeri pula pada akhirnya. "‒apapun yang kau inginkan kini."

Furihata tergugu. Tubuhnya melemas. Untunglah sebuah kursi sedia menerima bobot tubuhnya. Tertunduk dengan senyuman sendu Furihata mengunci sahutan. Seorang Akashi Seijuurou memberi kesempatan bukanlah hal terbayangkan.

Sekian menit berlalu sunyi. Akashi teguh menunggu, mematok setiap fokusnya pada Furihata yang teguh tergugu.

"A…apapun?"

"Apapun."

Jeda terlewat Furihata mendongak. Menguatkan diri menatap tepat manik dwiwarna berkilau lembut menyorotnya. Tanpa kata namun tersirat bahwa Akashi seolah berkata, tak apa-apa.

"Meski inginku berakhir?"

Tikaman sesak memenuhi rongga dada namun Akashi menyahut sportif. "Ya."

Bangun dari duduknya Furihata melangkah mendekat. Memberikan senyuman yang begitu lembut pada Akashi. Yang pasti Akashi patri sampai mati untuk terakhir kali.

Menghirup nafas, terdengar lebih lega tak kala Furihata berkata. "Terima kasih."

Akashi tersenyum. Disentuhnya pipi Furihata, diusap perlahan bagai barang pecah belah berkelakuan khusus. Memberi puluhan maaf tak terucap yang tertera lebih jelas lewat sorotnya.

"Saat menjadi seorang raja, sudah sepatutnya dia tahu bahwa kuasa adalah hal mendasar yang diperebutkan. Digulingkan dari tahta terlebih diberi racun sekalipun, bukanlah hal mustahil. Tak perduli bahkan selir kesayanganmu sendiri pelakunya."

Furihata termangu. Hanyut dalam balur nostalgia yang dibawa dwiwarna Akashi.

"Dalam kondisi perang. Sebagai komandan sudah tanggung jawab penuh untuknya memberi arahan sebagai tampuk utama untuk kalah atau menang. Namun membiarkan diri sendiri terbawa untuk dimanfaatkan, terlebih lagi tindakan bodohnya itu membuat ratusan batalion yang dipaksa kehilangan Komandan sekaligus Mayornya sebelum perang. Hal pantas yang diterima seorang pengkhianat adalah untuk dikhianati pula pada akhirnya."

Furihata memaksa diri bertahan dari balutan likuid yang menyamarkan pandang pada wajah rupawan pemuda dihadapannya. Selalu berhasil mutlak, sentuhan hangat jemarinya yang menyentuh telapak dingin Akashi.

"Yang berharga hanya akan terasa saat dia menghilang. Terkadang melihat ke belakang haruslah jadi satu dari sekian pilihan. Karna seharusnya si bocah merah sadar bahwa yang akhirnya benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya waktu itu bukan si biru, tapi si coklat."

Furihata tersenyum dengan isak pedih yang terlantun. Sungguh, bahkan Furihata tidak ingat sedetil itu kehidupan mereka sebelumnya. Tidak tahu apapun yang sekiranya terjadi kemudian diantara mereka setelah setiap deru nyeri hebat yang menyerangnya. Karna Furihata menolak mengingat lebih banyak setiap kali sengatan kenangan itu mendatanginya.

"Aka-Sei…"

"Saat menjadi raja, aku mati ditangannya. Partai mendesak, krisis yang melanda istana, bangsawan kotor yang memilih perut sendiri, hal wajar. Yang kusesalkan dan baru kuingat adalah aku terlambat tahu bahwa ratu yang kucurigai menangis lebih histeris dari siapapun yang mendatangi pemakamanku."

Furihata terus berusaha menautkan pandangnya pada Akashi meski denyutan sesak itu kian menjadi.

"Saat menjadi Komandan, aku dibunuh tepat setelah menembak sendiri Mayorku. Seperti yang Mayorku bilang, tak pantas aku disebut Komandannya jika aku menodongkan senjataku untuk menembaknya. Atasan yang bahkan tak bisa melindungi bawahannya adalah sampah."

Furihata menutup mata. Tak sanggup terus menopang visi untuk melihat ucapan tersirat manik Akashi yang mengucapkan maaf.

"Andai aku tahu kalau bocah coklat itu akan mengalami kecelakaan tepat saat kami pulang dari bukit. Kuharap aku tidak seburuk itu memperlakukannya, terlebih mengerti bahwa dia mengorbankan diri untuk menyelematkan orang yang kuharapkan tetap disisiku."

Bahu Furihata bergetar. Ia tak tahu. Bahwa Akashi mengingat setiap detik mengerikan yang mendatangi kehidupannya sebelum ini.

"Aku egois, benar bukan?" Furihata menolak menjawab. "Aku tahu. Bahkan diberi tiga kesempatan untuk memahami saja aku tidak juga memahami. Bahwa sebenarnya akulah yang selalu kehilanganmu pada akhirnya. Kali inipun, aku juga kehilanganmu."

Akashi tertawa miris.

"Setidaknya secara nyata. Untuk pertama kalinya, kau memberiku pelajaran secara langsung bukannya perlahan menyiksa seperti sebelumnya. Karna untuk pertama kalinya kaulah yang memilih untukku. Mengajarkanku secara sadar bahwa kehilanganmu adalah yang menyakitkan. Maka aku akan menerimanya."

Furihata membuka mulut tapi tak satupun kata yang diucapnya.

Akashi tersenyum. Mengusap lembut pipi kenyal yang basah. Meretas jarak untuk memberinya sebuah kecupan.

"Untuk menebusnya… di kehidupan selanjutnya. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu." ujarnya. "Karna kaulah yang berharga bagiku maka aku akan menjaga apa yang berharga pula untukmu… meski itu bukan aku. Setidaknya aku ingin kau nanti tetap mau berada di sisiku."

"Kau egois." Furihata merespon, membiarkan kepalanya yang terasa berat bersandar pada bahu Akashi. "Karnanya, tolong jaga perasaan yang kutinggalkan ini untuk nanti."

Akashi tersenyum tulus. Furihata tersenyum lembut. Karna keduanya kini mengerti alur yang terus mengiringi kehidupan kali ini.

"Tentu."

**.**

**Fin**

* * *

a/n:

ASTAGAAAA! Saya buat fic macam ini?! X"D ##mojok Dan yeah~ ini menggantung 'kan ya? absurd juga kan ya? Maaf, saya mentok sudah disini saja XDv #slap

Saya sendiri sempat ragu apakah prompt **#First_Time** ini sesuai dengan fic ini. Uhm, bisa dibilang **#first_time** disini saya ambil bukan secara eksplisit tapi implisit bukan berdasar apa yang nyata plus ketara tapi yang yahh, err saya bingung menjelaskannya XDDa #bows #dibuang

Ahhh, intinya saya cuma berminat ikut andil meramaikan itu doank. Mau dikata malah bikinnya fic kampret hurt/comfort begini juga saya puas bisa nimbrung XDD #heh

Oh ya, ada omake lebih kampret di bawah. Sankyuu buat yang bersedia tersesat(?) dimari XD/

_rinfu

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

**.**

* * *

"Kau membawa pengasuh, eh, Tetsu?" sapaan tak niat meluncur bersamaan dengan bunyi khas putaran bola basket di jari telunjuk. Matanya tajam menusuk meski bersorot malas mengantuk.

Bunyi krusuk rusuh kunyahan coklat ikut menimbrung. Nadanya malas berucap, "Mine-chin juga punya Sacchin."

"Satsuki tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini."

Pemuda seumuran berhelai kuning ikut merespon dengan topik berbeda. Asal saja melihat keanehan bawaan salah seorang dari mereka. "Midorimacchi, kenapa kau membawa gunting?"

"Sudah jelas ini benda keberuntunganku, bodoh." sahutan ketus bernada datar meluncur dari si kepala hijau. Jemarinya memainkan benda yang dianggapnya benda keberuntungan itu.

"Tapi itu berbahaya-_ssu_."

Furihata disusup ngeri. Manik mungilnya dirasa perih. Hanya karna sekedar melihat makhluk pelangi. Bibir kecilnya digigiti, takut bukan main melihat berpasang berlainan _orb_ warna-warni menelanjangi.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu."

Berjengit takjub menyadari kalau pemuda yang ditemaninya itu justru bersikap begitu santai di tengah aura berat untuknya. Memberanikan diri mencicit, Furihata tak lebih baik dengan menarik ujung _jersey_ Seirin pemuda biru langit yang berdiri tak cukup tinggi menaungi di depannya. Ingin segera menyingkir tapi tubuhnya berkhianat dengan terus mematung cari mati di tempatnya.

Melirik dengan nyali sebesar biji jagung, pekikan tertahan ngeri meluncur hanya karna mendapati tatapan balik‒yang sebenarnya biasa‒ terlihat luar biasa mengintimidasi bagi Furihata. Sampai langkah halus menyusup ke telinganya memutuskan sejenak fokusnya pada mereka.

Memutuskan tak menggubris pembicaraan terkesan normal yang mengedar di antara makhluk berjuluk Generasi Keajaiban, Furihata mematok visi pada derapan pemuda yang perlahan mendekat. Furihata makin ingin pulang demi menyadari lagi aura berat yang lebih kental dari keempat orang lainnya.

"Maaf… membuat kalian semua menunggu." sapaan bernada pelan namun tegas arogan. Dongakan kepala angkuh dengan senyum super tampan namun mengerikan berikut makna persuasif mencari fokus keseluruh makhluk aneka warna.

Kuroko yang pertama kali berhasil menyapa. Tenang seperti biasa. "Akashi-kun."

Furihata disentak informasi yang pernah didengarnya. Akashi? Bukankah Akashi Seijuurou itu kapten Generasi Keajaiban?!

"Daiki. Ryouta. Shintarou. Atsushi. Tetsuya."

Manik heterokromatik itu bergeser. Menyusur setiap pemilik nama yang diloncarkan bibirnya. Berhenti tepat pada helaian daun musim gugur yang disusup tremor yang terlihat begitu ketakutan menatapnya. Iringan langkah mendekati diikuti senyum yang lebih mengarah pada geli yang menyambangi. Lega tersesapi.

Akashi berkata, "...Kouki."

Lembut. Mengalun penuh nostalgia. Perlahan menyusup sanubari menyampaikan rasa mengganjal yang nyaman. Furihata tertegun menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Seolah lenyap sudah wujud pengecutnya yang mudah takut dekat dengan orang beraura kuat.

"Akhirnya," Jarak yang diretas nyaris hilang menyadarkan Furihata pada realita. Termangu sekian detik akhirnya ia sadar posisi Akashi yang begitu dekat dengannya. Berhadapan dengan tangan terjulur mengusap rambut coklatnya. Tersenyum begitu lembut padanya. "‒kita bertemu lagi."

Furihata entah mengapa tergagap. Bingung pada tindakan Akashi yang sebenarnya asing tapi terasa bagai rutinitas biasa. Maniknya mengerjap tak mengerti terlebih saat Akashi merengkuhnya. Menyandarkan dagu pada bahunya, erat merindunya.

"Kali ini pasti," Akashi berujar lirih, diselip sepi juga sesal dan janji di hati. "‒aku akan menjagamu sampai mati. Tak sudi kehilanganmu lagi."

Seketika mengangguk Furihata bahkan tak mengerti yang meluncur dari bibirnya sendiri. Tapi lengkungan senyum itu tak mungkin memungkiri.

"Tentu."


End file.
